I Just Can't Let It Go
by Mindbreaker101
Summary: The Wisdom of Solomon. The Strength of Hercules. The Stamina of Atlas. The Power of Zeus. The Courage of Achilles. The Speed of Mercury. The Earth's Lightest Mortal take to the scene once more.- One-Shot, just testing the waters.


A dark figure calmly sat on the ledge of a building, idly watching to chaos down below.

He wasn't afraid of being found, the enchantment he placed would ensure no one could.

Casually, he rested his head on his hands and watched the death and destruction that was going on below.

The entire world burned all around him, in the distance he could hear screams cutting through the sounds of the flames devouring the world. The robbers gleeful plundered anything of value. College funds were stolen. Livelihoods ripped from innocent people's hands with little to no regard.

Again and again he reminded himself, he did not need to get involved. He knew how this crew operated, they never took a life, but more than willing to leave a bruise. There were others after all, more qualified, more loved, and more assured that would, and that could save them. They didn't need someone like him, the kind of man that lets everyone down when they put their faith in him.

They didn't need a failure.

_{So you're really just going to watch? Aren't you going to do something?} _A strong, imperial voice questioned.

He blinked. He always found it baffling in how his companion could make a question, sound like a command. Dark brown eyes shifted ever so lightly to his left to the lightly transparent apparition that floated beside him, unseen to all but him.

A thin, yet hard face with silver almond eyes glared at him with blatant contempt. Pale silver locks framed his face, a golden crown rested on his black brows, with a thin braid on the transparent man's left side of the man's face. Dark brown skin glowed softly in the moon's gentle ministrations. His immaculate robes flowed softly in an unseen wind. His very presence demanded attention, and one's undying respect.

The man garbed in shadows, gave the ghostly figure a self-decimating smile. "What right do I have to save these people. A failure like me… a killer like me, someone who's hands that are so stained with blood, that can't even remember a time where they weren't. Can you tell me…Solomon?"

Solomon scoffed._ {Everyone is a killer. Everyone has killed some part of themselves in order to survive. We've all got blood on their hands. Something, someone, somewhere and to die so we can stay alive. So in the words of peasants, that resided in my old kingdom-'don't give me that horse shit'}_ the apparition folded his arms. _{Where is he, David?}_

"What the hell are you talking about?" David scowled.

_{Where is the boy, no the man with a wish, a dream. A dream that despite its futility, he never stopped chasing it.}_

"That man died. Died along with all the others he failed to save."

_{No.} _The King of Israel corrected him softly, _{He's still there.}_

"He died." David growled.

_{No, he did not.} _His tone was unwavering, holding on to that belief so strongly a part of David couldn't help but believe that maybe he was right.

That pure genuine belief, that undying faith, that unwavering confidence that shone so resolutely in those silver orbs? It was too much, too bright. David uncomfortably averted his eyes.

_{Yes. Run away. Go back to that pathetic existence, you have created for yourself.}_

"It's none of my business." David half-heartedly mumbled.

_{When has that ever stop you? You've never needed a reason before. If someone was hurt,you did everything in your power t heal them. If someone was crying that wasn't supposed to, you did everything you could to make them smile, to remind them that everything was going to be okay.. If someone cried for help, and deserved it. If someone fell, you were there to help them learn how to stand back up. If someone whose back was bent under their own burden, you lessened their load. You helped, you helped and you helped. If you had the strength when they didn't, no, even when they did, you stilled helped.} _Silver eyes burned with a righteous fury.

David resolutely stared upwards, away from his friend, and away from the screams.

Solomon sighed. _{The man, the dreamer who I respected is in there. Beneath all that hurt and pain, he sits there crying. Rather than lash out in anger, and hate. He sealed himself away to never be hurt again. But, he hopes and prays for someone, for anyone to save him. Because deep down, he stills wants to smile. Smile for everyone who can't.} _

Crisp light grey eyes sadly gazed at the young man that silently watched the sky.

_{Is it really that heavy, my friend? That little, dirty thing that you dropped at your feet? So heavy, you can't even hold on to it for even a bit longer?}_ He asked quietly.

"Yeah it is… For someone like me who doesn't have a place to call home anymore, a simple wandering failure whose blood are soaked in the blood of his comrades that he killed in order to save the world. Who was too weak to save them from their own darkness? Because He was too naive, and it's too bright, too shiny and too heavy to keep holding."

Solomon closed his eyes as the last bit of his hope faded away.

He had said what he wanted, but despite his best efforts it seemed like he was already too late. The young man he had admired so much was truly gone.

Then brunette hopped down the edge of the building.

"But I can't just bring myself to let it go." The young hero whispered, but to the centuries old spirit he might as well had been screamed.

Solomon blinked. Then he grinned, displaying each and every aspect of his Kingly features.

Because after years of waiting, he had returned…

Falling hundreds of feet to the ground, David Thomas felt no fear.

…The Champion of Magic…

He and enough of being afraid, of running from who he is.

…Earth's Mightiest Mortal…

His friends had entrusted their strength to him, it was their dying will.

… Keeper of the Rock of Eternity…

He'll be damned if he let them down any longer, after all he is…

"…SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning slammed on the Earth, the world shook on its very foundations.

Gone was the lanky, unsure failure.

In his place stood the Defender of Dreams, the Keeper of Hope, the Incredible Captain Marvel.

And. He. Was. Angry.


End file.
